Secret's In the Telling
by Maou Diablo
Summary: Ron had always known McLaggen wasn't good enough for Hermione. Written for Quidditch League


**Cannons: Write about Ron's relationship with another student at Hogwarts**

* * *

All the Hogwarts houses had the best sort and the worst sort, Ron realised several years into his Hogwarts education. Except Slytherin. Ron had never actually met someone of the 'better' sort from Slytherin, but he supposed _Merlin_ couldn't have been too terrible a person.

Ron thought Cormac McLaggen was the worst sort of Gryffindor there was – and Ron didn't even think there was a sort of _bad_ Gryffindor before he had heard of the other boy. Ron only really believed it after he had the misfortune of interacting with the arrogant Gryffindor himself. He was almost as bad as Malfoy was in Ron's books, and Malfoy was the worst of the worst.

Had McLaggen been in any other house, Ron was sure he'd be on the same level as the Death Eater wannabe. But having a Gryffindor as the worst person Ron knew reflected badly on himself as well.

That didn't stop the irritation from rising every time he caught sight of the other boy, though. That didn't help the sweeping indignation that rose in him when he caught McLaggen staring and smirking at Hermione whenever he thought she was looking his way.

Hermione deserved better. Ron wasn't sure how much better, but Ron knew it was better than Cormac McLaggen.

Especially since McLaggen seemed to believe he was entitled to everything because his father knew high-ranking Ministry officials and his family was rich.

As if _that_ made him a good person. If anything, Ron usually believed it indicated the exact _opposite_.

* * *

"You really should introduce me, Weasley," McLaggen repeated his previous request. It made Ron want to do it even less, if that were possible since he had no intention of introducing the two in the first place. "If not for me, at least do it for your friend, Granger. I'm sure she'll even thank you for it on our wedding day."

Ron rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"I don't know why Granger hasn't asked already. I mean I _am_ one of the finer specimens in Hogwarts. The best Quidditch player Hogwarts has to offer too. I imagine I may have starred in some of Granger's better dreams," McLaggen continued as if Ron's silence were a prompt to go on.

"I don't understand why you and Potter insist on keeping her away from everyone. It's not like either of you are interested, anyway. You should let her venture beyond the company of you and Potter. I'm sure she'd enjoy that a lot more, if you know what I mean."

"Listen, McLaggen. Hermione is free to do what she wants. Harry and I don't force her to stick with us, but she does. Probably because she realises what a waste of time the rest of you lot are. I think I'd be more surprised if Hermione even cared about who you are," Ron snarled.

Cormac glared right back, drawing himself to his full height – half a head higher than Ron. "I'll date her some time, Weasley. That's a promise."

The other Gryffindor stomped away, and Ron hoped he had gotten rid of the brash boy permanently. Having McLaggen corner him whenever he was alone to question when he would be introduced to Hermione had gotten tiresome within the first day, and Ron _knew_ McLaggen didn't annoy Harry in the same way.

It wasn't like Hermione would be stupid enough to date him anyway.

* * *

Obnoxious laughter flooded the Gryffindor Common Room and Ron gritted his teeth as everyone else turned to stare at the source. As usual, the hint for silence wouldn't be taken, and the common room would empty quickly, but not quickly enough for death glares to avoid being shot at the corner of the room.

Hermione sniffed in annoyance as the voice continued regaling unwilling Gryffindors with his tales. Ron saw her eyes flicker from his Transfiguration essay to the corner of the room with a pronounced furrowing of her brow, and he casually leaned over Harry's essay to stay out of the crossfire.

But... if Ron could manage to get Hermione to jinx Cormac well and good, he wasn't going to deny himself the chance.

"Don't do it, Hermione," Ron whispered, barely withholding the flinch as Hermione's glare was directed at him instead. "He's been eyeing you the entire week. He'll probably just be glad for the attention."

"Glad for the attention," Hermione muttered as she stood, eyes blazing. Ron didn't know what exactly about the phrase infuriated Hermione so much, but he had gotten the desired reaction from her.

"What did you do?" Harry whispered as Hermione marched across the common room. Whatever Hermione did to McLaggen was blocked by a couple of first year's trying to get a better look at their prefect hexing an upper year.

Ron shrugged. "He deserves it."

The silence and the snickers left in Hermione's wake as she reclaimed her seat and continued looking through his essay left Ron feeling very satisfied. Hermione's smirk expressed her smugness.

* * *

Hermione did end up taking McLaggen to the Slug Club meet anyway, when Ron had been distracted with Lavender. Ron hadn't been able to believe it until he noticed the both of them meeting in the common room as he followed Harry out of their dormitories.

Ron headed straight back into his bed the moment he caught sight of Hermione smiling at McLaggen.

But Ron had never been more pleased in his life than when he heard what a disaster the entire idea was. He _knew_ that Hermione couldn't possibly have liked the annoying Gryffindor. It would simply have been impossible, especially with how little she actually cared for Quidditch – and that had always been McLaggen's favourite boasting topic.

Ron had always known McLaggen wasn't good enough for Hermione.

The fact that McLaggen had been given a month's worth of detention from Snape only made it better. Ron only wished he could have seen Snape's expression in that moment.

And McLaggen's horrified face.

Harry's retelling had certainly made Ron's day either way.


End file.
